La Primera Navidad
by Mr. Orange
Summary: Nunca estarás solo en Navidad. Mientras tengas amigos y una Angel cuidando de tí.
1. UNO

                                                     Hey, Arnold!

                                            LA PRIMERA NAVIDAD                                                  

                                                           UNO

Otro año se iba y antes que cualquiera pudiera pensar en ello, las calles de Hillwood se cubrieron del nevado manto invernal. La Navidad llegaría pronto. En la P.S 118 Arnold y toda la pandilla saldrían ese mismo día para las cortas vacaciones de fin de año.

El Señor Simmons disfrutaba como un niño esa época (era lo mismo en el Día de Acción de Gracias y el Halloween) por eso decidió que antes de partir de vacaciones y no ver a tan especial grupo, ellos podían decir algo sobre las fiestas y que sentimientos les traían.

"OH, no". – se quejó Harold- "Ya quiero irme a casa. Tengo hambre".

"Por favor niños, esto no les tomará mucho tiempo. Va a ser divertido y permitirá que nos conozcamos mejor ¿A ver? ¿Quién quiere comenzar? ¿Tal vez tu, Rhonda?"

Rhonda se paró frente a la clase y muy segura les dijo: "Yo no tendré que pasar las fiestas muriéndome de frío como ustedes ¡Me voy para Hawai, así que Aloha a todos!"

Stinky estaba un poco confundido: "¿Quieres decir que te pondrás a hacer muñecos de  arena y no de nieve, Rhonda?"

Rhonda lo miró con fastidio: "Eres un bobo, Stinky".

Helga gruñó como siempre: "Los feriados apestan".

Phoebe se volteó hacia ella un poco sorprendida "Pero Helga, si esta es la época mas divertida del año".

"¿Divertida?"- se quejó Helga- "¿No entiendes que tendré que soportar a Olga en casa durante todas las fiestas?¿Acaso olvidaste lo que eso significa para mí?

Phoebe no quiso animar a Helga diciéndole algo inútilmente amable así que pensó en algo divertido: "Míralo por el lado bueno, a lo mejor hay tormenta y no puede llegar hasta después de Navidad". No era un comentario habitual en Phoebe pero escucharlo hizo sentir mucho mejor a Helga.

Arnold escuchaba uno a uno como sus compañeros contaban sus formas de pasar las fiestas. Él rezaba para que no le tocara la vergüenza de decirles lo que ocurría cada año en Sunset Arms, cuando la abuela creía que era Halloween y en vez de decorar un árbol, como la gente normal, tenía que colocar calabazas por toda la casa, disfrazarse y acompañarla a pedir dulces por la calle.

¿Alguien podía pasarla peor que él?  No lo creía posible. De pronto miró detrás de Rhonda, donde Lila se sentaba ¿Pero era acaso Lila? La pequeña descansaba la cabeza sobre los brazos cruzados. No se veía como siempre. Su mirada se había tornado triste y parecía que tenía ganas de perderse sobre su propia carpeta hasta desaparecer en ella.

Felizmente, quizá para ambos, la campana sonó antes que pudiera tocarles su turno de contar algo.

"Bien"- dijo el Señor Simmons- "No quiero que pierdan un momento mas de sus vacaciones. Les deseo que pasen unas Navidades muy especiales y..."

Pero no había terminado de hablar cuando todos los chicos abandonaron corriendo la clase

"...Y un feliz Hannukkah para Harold, también"

Arnold no fue el único en notar que Lila no se sentía bien. Sheena se acercó donde estaba la niña del vestido verde. No quiso decir nada que tuviera que sobrar. Solo hizo como que nada sucedía:

"Hey, Lila ¿Vamos juntas a casa?"

"Sí, Sheena. Vamos juntas", le dijo con la sencillez de siempre.

Y ambas niñas salieron de la escuela. Lila amaba la compañía de Sheena y no comprendía a la gente que la encontraba rara o poco elegante. Sheena tenía una curiosa cualidad que Lila solo antes había observado en Arnold. Era que solo tenía que pronunciar una palabra para hacerla sentir mejor. Con Sheena no necesitaba explicar nada. Bastaba que ella sólo la viera triste y ya estaba a su lado para hablar de cualquier cosa simple y ligera. Luego todo estaría bien. Al menos  eso era lo que Sheena creía que era todo lo que se necesitaba para volver a ser feliz, solo olvidar.

Arnold quiso ir con Lila pero al ver que Sheena había podido arrancar de nuevo una sonrisa en el dulce rostro de su amiga, le sirvió para saber que el no tendría que hacer nada ahí. Sólo contempló con satisfacción la simple escena mientras sujetaba sus libros bajo el brazo.

"¿Vienes, Viejo?"-le preguntó Gerald- "Eugene va a probar su trineo nuevo y todos quieren ver contra que se estrellará".

"Vamos", le respondió el chico con Cabeza de Balón.


	2. DOS

                                                             DOS 

"Adiós, Lila" le dijo Sheena desde el pórtico de su casa. "Lila, trata de visitarnos el 25 ¿Podrás?" Le preguntó la madre de Sheena. "Eso sería encantador, usted siempre es tan amable".

Ver un rato a Sheena y a su madre animó a Lila, pero también la cubrió de nostalgia de tiempos pasados. Sheena besada de bienvenida por su madre, el olor a comida caliente desde la cocina, la pregunta de cómo te fue en la escuela, el calor de un hogar, la simple frase "Hola Mamá".

Lila buscó en el fondo del baúl que estaba a un lado de su cama. Era algo pequeño que no había revisado hacía tiempo: Un álbum de fotografías. Y mientras lo hojeaba, por un momento sintió que no estaba en  Hillwood, sino en su ya lejana y querida Pleasantville, su hogar.

Lila quedó largo rato frente a una foto que solo databa de tres años atrás, pero que para ella era de un tiempo legendario, casi mítico, idealizado en un lugar de su pequeño corazón. En ella había un árbol primorosamente decorado. Pero sobre todo habían reunidas a su sombra tres personas. En el medio estaba ella, a su izquierda su padre y a su derecha había una mujer con un rostro muy parecido al de Lila.

Lila se detuvo en ella. Había jurado no volver a hacerlo pero no pudo evitarlo. Vio las demás páginas y la imagen de la mujer se repetía en la mayoría de ellas. Sentada en el suelo, a un costado de su cama no podía evitar extrañarla, menos aún en esta época.

"Carita de ángel ¿Porqué estás tan triste?"  Le preguntó alguien a su lado.

"Carita de ángel".Hacía mucho que ya nadie la llamaba así. De hecho solo había existido una persona en todo el mundo que se había referido a ella de ese modo. Lila se volteó y se encontró cara a cara con la mujer en las fotografías

.

"Es que te extraño mucho, mamita", le dijo Lila.

La mujer la abrazó para consolarla: "Oh, mi pequeña. Yo siempre estaré contigo. No me extrañes más".

"Es tan difícil si no puedo verte, ni conversar contigo. Papá no ha sido el mismo desde que te fuiste. El también te extraña tanto".

"¿Quieres hacer algo por mí, Carita de Ángel?"

"Lo que sea, mamita", le respondió Lila.

La madre de Lila miró el lugar de cabo a rabo y le dijo con energía pero también con ternura:

"No me extraña que estés deprimida. Este lugar de por sí es deprimente".

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" Preguntó Lila.

"Creo que tú lo sabes muy bien. ¿No crees que sería un buen regalo para tu padre y de hecho también para ti?"

"¡Tienes razón, lo haré yo misma!" Respondió Lila poniéndose de pie, con una seguridad que no había sentido en largo tiempo. Pero una vez que se paró, la imagen de su madre una vez más sólo estaba en las fotos del álbum y en sus recuerdos.

"Lo haré porque tu así lo habrías deseado, mamita."


	3. TRES

                                                             TRES 

Lila buscó en la repisa de su habitación, donde había un pomo de vidrio. Eran sus ahorros de todo el último año reunidos de cuidar bebés, vender latas en la recicladora y pasear perros. No era mucho pero sí suficiente. A dos calles de donde Arnold vivía había una gran ferretería. Compró lijas, yeso, brochas y rodillos. Compró también lo más importante: Pintura y papel tapiz ¡Qué sorpresa le esperaría a su padre cuando volviera esa noche!

Lila regresaba muy entusiasmada. Su repentino júbilo no le hacía sentir el peso de los múltiples paquetes que cargaba. Pasó frente a la casa de Arnold y él la vio intrigado desde la ventana cargando todo ese montón de cosas. El no podía creer que una niña tan pequeña pudiera con todo eso. Pensó que ir detrás de ella y ver que se traía entre manos sería mas divertido que ayudar a la abuela a dibujar calabazas. Salió por la escalera de incendio y decidió atajarla antes de llegar a la esquina. Lila pasaba con tanta prisa que acabó resbalando con la nieve y cayendo ella y todo cuanto traía.

"Lila ¿Estás bien?" Dijo Arnold, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

"Uy, creo que sí" Le respondió Lila, un poco sorprendida de encontrarse con él.

"Uhm. Brochas, lijas, papel tapiz, aguarrás ¿Vas a pintar tu habitación o algo por el estilo?" Preguntó Arnold.

"Digamos que algo así ¡Voy a pintar toda la casa!"

Arnold sonrío sorprendido: "¿Tu solita? ¡Vamos!" Le decía mientras distribuía el peso entre los dos y la acompañaba de regreso a casa.

"Arnold  ¿Me parece o encuentro un poco de machismo en tu comentario?"

"No. Es sólo que me parece mucho trabajo para cualquiera"

"Pues entonces tengo mucho por hacer ¡Debo terminar antes de la noche, cuando Papá venga!

"Entonces tendremos que apurarnos." Le dijo Arnold.

"Disculpa, Arnold pero ¿Escuché "Tendremos"?"

"Claro" Le dijo guiñando un ojo y remangándose el sweater. "¿Por donde vamos a comenzar?"

"¡Arnold!" Se sorprendió Lila "Eres muy amable pero yo no puedo permitir que hagas esto. No sería justo"

Arnold, muy seguro, entró en la casa y miró todo de manera no muy diferente a lo que la madre de Lila lo había hecho antes:

"Sé sincera ¿En verdad crees que podrás tu sola?" Arnold le puso una mano en el hombro: "Recuerda que yo tengo que hacer cosas así a cada rato en la casa de huéspedes. No es nada nuevo para mí".

Lila  supo entonces que iba a ser imposible evitar que Arnold la ayude ese día.

"Creo que será divertido tener a alguien pintando conmigo. Esta bien, Arnold".

Y los dos chicos pusieron la casa de cabeza. Periódicos en el piso, el olor del aguarrás. Resanaban las grietas en las paredes con yeso y sobre ellas la pintura o el papel tapiz. Las horas pasaban sin notarlas y el interior de la casa de Lila cambió de cara poco a poco. Finalmente los dos niños cayeron sentados sobre el suelo, espalda con espalda.

"Estoy muerto" dijo Arnold.

"Has sido tan amable conmigo, Arnold. Ahora este lugar se ve tan diferente" respondió con satisfacción Lila.

Lila se volteó donde Arnold y lo miró fijo a la cara:"Cielos, Arnold. Tienes pintura en el rostro"

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Dónde?"

Y muy divertida, Lila le pasó un delgado pincel con pintura amarilla en la nariz: "Justo ahí"

Arnold, sorprendido, cayó de espaldas. Cogió una brocha ancha y deslizó los dedos sobre los pelos mojados de pintura blanca, manchando con pequeños salpicones el rojo cabello de Lila. Ambos rieron un rato.

Lila fue a la cocina mientras Arnold ordenaba los muebles de la sala. Lila sintió una presencia detrás de ella: Era su madre.

"Lo hiciste bien, Carita de Ángel. Tu papá estará muy orgulloso de ti".

"No podría haberlo hecho sin Arnold. Siempre es tan bueno conmigo".

"Es muy difícil encontrar buenos amigos, Lila ¿Puedes buscar en la alacena?".

Lila se encaramó en un banquito. Dentro de la alacena había dos cajitas de plástico llenas de galletas de jengibre.

"Tus galletas. OH, mamá ¡Muchas gracias!"

"Una es para ti. La otra es para tu amiguito. Ahora ve con él".

Lila dejó una de las cajitas sobre la mesa. Cuando se volteó, otra vez su Mamá había regresado al mundo de los recuerdos que existía en el corazón de Lila. La pequeña no pudo evitar dejar correr una lágrima de nostalgia por su rostro, pero ya no estaba triste. Ahora sabía muy bien que su mamá no se había ido, que siempre iban a estar juntas, como silenciosa compañía en cada cosa que hiciera.

"Hasta luego mamita. Nos veremos pronto".


	4. CUATRO

                                                                  CUATRO 

Cayó la noche. Arnold ya se había ido a casa a compartir galletas de jengibre con los abuelos. Lila esperaba solita en la sala que terminaba de decorar mientras escuchaba la voz de Garth Brooks en el estéreo. De pronto la puerta de la calle se abrió y el olor a abeto se mezcló con el de la pintura fresca. Era el Señor Sawyer pretendiendo sorprender a su hija con un árbol de veras estupendo, pero al entrar el sorprendido fue él.

"Lila, hija ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?

"Casi nada papito".Le dijo inocentemente. "Solo que es nuestra primera Navidad  en esta ciudad y no la podíamos recibir con la casa sin arreglar ¿No crees?

El señor Sawyer abrazó a su hija y le besó la frente: "OH, Linda. No debiste hacerlo tu solita. Me hubieras avisado"

"¿Y quien te dijo que lo hice sola?" Le preguntó Lila.

"¿Qué tal si me lo cuentas todo?", Le dijo mientras encendía la chimenea.

"Claro, papito. Pero ¿Qué tal si te lo cuento mientras decoramos este precioso árbol?

Y esa noche, mientras Hillwood se cubría una vez mas de nieve, la Navidad por fin llegó al  hogar de Lila y su padre. Tal vez no tendrían muchos regalos bajo el árbol ese año, ni la mesa mas surtida del barrio, pero para ellos sería algo realmente especial. Sería su primera Navidad en Hillwood y  eso lo recordarían toda la vida.

                                                  

**FIN**

**                                                                 BONUS TRACK: **

**                                    ESTO TAMBIÉN SUCEDIÓ AQUELLA NAVIDAD**

- Helga pasó un gran Navidad ¡Su hermana no pudo llegar de Alaska hasta después de la Pascua!

- Harold fue invitado a la cena de Navidad de Sid, a la que también fue Stinky. Acabó atragantado por un hueso de pavo.

- Stinky descubrió lo difícil que era hacer muñecos de arena el verano siguiente, cuando fue a la playa.

- Rhonda no llegó a Hawai. Pasó la Navidad  varada en un aeropuerto debido al mal tiempo.

- Phoebe recibió como regalo de Gerald un poemario de Mishima con autógrafo del propio autor  (No preguntar ni de donde lo sacó ni cuanto le costó).

- Eugene no solo se estrelló contra 5 tarros de basura, si no que antes salió volando por los aires gracias a una rampa mal instalada. Finalmente cayó en un sitio donde criaban Pitbulls, quedándose en el hospital hasta después del año nuevo.

- El Señor Simmons descubrió un paquete sin remitente bajo el árbol. Al abrirlo le estalló en la cara. Posteriores investigaciones demostraron que el paquete era de Curly.

- Lila visitó a  Sheena y su familia ese 25 de diciembre. Para entonces había aprendido a hacer las galletas de jengibre igual que su mamá y les llevó una cajita  de regalo.

- Oskar  descubrió las galletas de Arnold cuando ya era muy tarde: Prácticamente se habían acabado.

- En cuanto a Arnold y la abuela que creía que era Halloween...Bueno, eso es otra historia.

                                                      **DEDICADA A                                                               **

                                                      **YURI ZANCA,**

**                                          MI SILENCIOSA COMPAÑÍA**


End file.
